


Together Again

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [11]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: The Backstreet Boys are back on tour. Nick and Brian are finally back together after several months. Do they want to continue their secret relationship? Will it still be the same after all this time?
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: Frick & Frack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472396
Kudos: 14





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. But dang, they make this easy! The story takes place after the first 3 Mexico City shows.

Brian was overwhelmed with the love poured out that night. The crowd sang him “Happy Birthday” in Spanish. He had been going back and forth about going back on tour on his birthday. He knew even if they hadn’t added the show on his birthday he’d still be in Mexico for it. But at the same time, he had really enjoyed spending time with his family.

As Nick and Brian were changing into their white costumes for the next set, Brian leaned over to his best friend and said in an undertone, “Really?”

“What?” Nick asked softly as he slid his shirt on over his head.

“Trying to smack my ass out there?” Brian breathed, stepping into his holographic high tops and sitting down to tie them.

Nick put his foot up on the chair next to Brian and leaned over under the guise of adjusting his pant leg. He whispered into Brian’s ear, “I’ll smack more than that later Birthday Boy.”

Brian bit his lip as Nick stood up next to him and they headed back out for the last set of the show before their encore. He knew they hadn’t been together in five long months. It had just about killed him. Nick had wanted to do something while they were in Hawaii, but Brian had instead flown his wife out for the week and they had some time together, just them and a couple of friends. They hadn’t done that in a very long time. The next time they were all together was the week prior. They had all flown to New York to announce the next leg of the tour. Both men were so on edge but their time in New York had been so quick that nothing could be done about it. And when they got to Mexico City and started rehearsals, they knew it wasn’t happening until they got to their first layover in Monterrey. They were both too exhausted from getting it back together for the show.

The third and final show in Mexico City was amazing. And Brian wasn’t upset that Nick had kissed him on stage in front of so many people. The fans had seemed to love it. And truthfully, Brian did too. It answered some questions in his mind that had been brewing for the past two days. Yeah, Nick had tried to slap him on his birthday. Yeah, they had wanted to hang out that night, but Brian was too drained from everything and just wanted some alone time. And the next night, things were too amped up for them to come down from the high of a second successful night. They both didn’t even think about it. And after the third show, they had both decided that they would actually take their time and be together on their “travel” day.”

The flight from Mexico City to Monterrey was about what they both expected: police escorts, fans galore. When they finally got to their hotel, Nick sent a text message. "Later tonight?"

“How much later?” Brian sent back.

“When it gets dark. You know they aren’t gonna care if we crash in each other’s rooms.”

Brian smiled to himself. Yeah, right now, things would likely be easier to be with Nick than it had been in the US. His family wasn’t on tour with him. It was going to be similar to when they first started this whole rollercoaster. Brian hoped Nick still wanted to be with him. It sure seemed that way. But he was always uncertain because he knew he gave mixed signals. Both of them wanted to be with each other but they weren’t comfortable leaving their wives and families. And neither of them wanted anyone to know what they were doing, especially their brothers. But Nick was right. No one was going to care if they came out of each other’s rooms in the morning or if they hung out together. Brian was just more concerned with them finding out what they were actually doing when they spent the night in each other’s rooms.

After dinner that night, Brian was on edge. He wanted to be with Nick so badly. He finally sent him a text around eight just asking if he was around. Nick had replied he was, so Brian headed down the hall to Nick’s room. Standing outside Nick’s door, he bounced on his toes waiting for Nick to answer. He was a ball of energy and couldn’t wait to just spend some time with his lover. When Nick did open the door, Brian had to restrain himself from flinging his arms around him. Nick was on the phone with his wife, Lauren.

“Oh, it’s just Brian,” Nick said on the phone. There was a pause. “Yeah, we’re gonna hang out for a bit. You know, get the bromance going again.” Brian fell onto the couch at that comment. If their wives only knew all that was included in their “bromance…” It took Nick a minute or so more, saying good night to Odin and listening to Saoirse coo before he was able to hang up. He hit the end button on his phone and turned around, looking at Brian lounging on his couch. “So are we gonna get this bromance going again?”

Brian smiled up at Nick before slowly getting to his feet. Standing in front of the taller man, he said softly, “If you want to…”

Smiling down at the older man before him, Nick slowly raised his hand and placed it on Brian’s cheek, “You know I do…” Nick slowly leaned down and gently placed his lips to Brian’s. The kiss was sweet and gentle. As they pulled away, Nick said softly, “I wanna just be with you tonight.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“It’s been five months since we’ve been together,” he said, pulling away from his lover and interlacing his fingers with his. “I just want to take it slow tonight. We never get the opportunity to really just be together anymore.” Nick walked towards the bathroom, dragging Brian along with him. “The last time we were together was so amazing,” he stated as he flipped on the light. Brian smiled as he saw the large jet tub. “And I want that again.”

Brian stopped and watched as Nick let go of his hand to head towards the tub. “We can have that again.”

Nick nodded as he turned on the hot water. “Good. I know we were so busy on the US leg that most of the time it was just quick, down and dirty.”

Giggling, Brian slipped his shoes off. “Well of course. I had my family with me. We couldn’t exactly spend any time together when I was trying to keep Leighanne from finding out.”

As Nick finally had the temperature set, he added bubble bath and then turned back to his best friend. Grabbing him around the waist, Nick pressed his lips to Brian’s. They stood there kissing, their lips and tongues exploring each other’s mouths while their hands roamed their bodies. Slowly they began to undress each other. “Well, now you don’t have them with you,” Nick said, slipping Brian’s shirt over his head. “So we can take our time.”

Brian smiled as he also slid Nick’s shirt off. “That’ll be nice.” He dropped his hands to Nick’s shoulders and slowly slid them down Nick’s bare chest. “God, I’ve missed this,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Nick replied, looking over Brian’s shoulder at the tub. He stepped away momentarily to turn the water off before he reached for Brian’s jeans. As soon as Nick had stripped Brian naked, he helped him into the bath. He then slid his own pants off and climbed in behind him.

Brian leaned back into Nick’s chest as Nick slid his arms around him. He could feel Nick’s erection against his back and he moaned softly.

Nick leaned over and kissed Brian’s exposed neck. He pulled Brian back as far as he dared against him. He wanted to do more than this. But he knew it probably wasn’t going to happen. He breathed in the familiar scent of his best friend and sighed. This was what was missing for the past five months. He had enjoyed being Daddy at home, making Odin’s meals, caring for Saoirse. But this was something he just couldn’t replicate: This feeling of complete peace. “You know we probably can’t do much tonight,” he said softly.

Brian closed his eyes and rolled his head slightly around. “I know,” he replied. “But we’ve got all of South America yet.”

“You think the fans will be crazy?”

Brian smiled and opened his eyes. Turning slightly in Nick’s arms he replied, “Of course. There are places we’ve never been.”

Nick leaned over and nibbled on Brian’s ear. “At least they have no clue what we’re doing.”

“Thank God for that.”

Nick giggled and the pair went silent for a bit, just enjoying their time together.

As the water started to cool, Brian wriggled against Nick and told him it was probably time to get out. Nick agreed and the pair helped each other out of the tub so as not to slip and fall on the wet floor. Drying off they wandered into the bedroom, towels tied around their waists. Nick was the first to pull Brian’s towel from his body as their lips met. The kisses were hotter and Nick knew Brian wanted something. Before Nick was able to push Brian down on the bed, Brian had slid his hands beneath Nick’s towel and pushed it off of him. The two fell onto the bed, Nick on top of Brian, their mouths and hands entangled.

“Nick,” Brian whispered, his voice suddenly sounding hoarse. His fingers dug into Nick’s back, pressing their bodies more firmly together. “Please. I need you,” he whispered, pulling his mouth away from his best friend’s.

Nick sighed as he reached for the bottle on the nightstand. “I know, Baby,” he replied, rocking back on his knees between his lover’s legs. “But it’s been so long. I don’t want to hurt you.” Nick ran his hand over Brian’s erection causing Brian to whimper. Gripping him firmly, he slowly stroked him, running his hand over the tip a few times to gather the pre-ejaculate on his palm and make things a little less rough.

“Nicky,” Brian whined as the younger blonde continued to stroke him. “Please…”

Sliding his hands down Brian’s shaft and towards his sack, Nick gently squeezed him. He watched as Brian actually slid down a smidge and pulled his knees to his chest, essentially telling Nick exactly what he wanted. Nick wanted to oblige, but seeing Brian’s tightly puckered hole, he knew it wasn’t a good idea. “Baby,” he said softly, opening the bottle of lubricant next to him. “I know you want me. But it’s been five months. You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” He squirted some liquid on his finger and swiped it against Brian’s opening. He groaned as Nick added more before slipping one finger inside him. “Fuck, Bri,” Nick whispered as he pushed his way into his lover. It wasn’t long before he added a second finger and more lube. Brian groaned at the sensation, tipping his head back. Nick spread his fingers slowly and watched as Brian writhed beneath him. Adding a third finger and more lubricant, Nick saw Brian’s dick twitch against his stomach. Brian was so close to his orgasm. And Nick so wished it was more than his hand that was in his lover right then, but he knew the preparation was necessary, especially after all the time apart. Pushing his fingers into his lover, he slid his other hand over the man’s shaft and watched as he slowly began to spurt his seed on his torso, groaning as he did so. Nick kept his hand inside Brian’s hole until the older man had completely finished.

Slipping off the end of the bed and reaching for a towel on the floor, Nick casually wiped his hand up as he watched his lover slowly come down from his high. He watched as Brian lifted his head and locked eyes with him before sitting up. Brian slowly slid off the bed and reached for the same towel Nick had used. He wiped his chest off first and then cleaned the dripping lubricant running down the inside of his legs. He kept his eyes firmly locked with Nick’s. Nick slowly licked his lips as Brian took a step towards him.

“Fuck, Nick,” Brian whispered. “That…”

Smiling, Nick looked down at the man before him. “We’ll get to more later. But you gotta quit wiping my kisses away.”

Brian winced. “Well, quit being so sloppy about them.” Smiling, Nick shook his head. “Because I can be sloppy too.”

Nick raised an eyebrow as he watched Brian drop to his knees in front of him. Before he could move or even say anything, Brian had his mouth wrapped firmly around Nick’s hardness. He started slowly sucking on him, but gradually worked his way to a quicker, stronger pace. Nick groaned, one hand sliding over the back of Brian’s head. It wasn’t often that Brian chose to suck him off. In fact, Nick could probably count the number of times Brian had gone down on him on one hand. But at that moment, he was lost. Brian’s mouth was fulfilling everything he wanted right then. He watched as Brian slowly slid back off of him mere moments before he finally blew his load. That was one thing Brian had never done: actually taken Nick’s seed in his mouth.

As he came back to his senses, he grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed Brian’s temple and then pulled him to the bed. Nick wasn’t about to let Brian sneak off to his room. Not this time. He wanted to be next to his lover all night long. He helped the older man into bed and quickly slid next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his body close to his. “God, Bri,” he whispered into Brian’s ear, “this is going to be so amazing to spend this time with you.”

Brian nuzzled his head back against Nick’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he moaned hoarsely.

Nick could tell Brian was pretty spent and he was fine with that. He just wanted to hold him. He lay there, holding the man who had raised him as a teenager and listened as he finally dozed off. Nick was so comfortable laying there with his best friend in his arms that he didn’t realize when he finally drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
